


Life on the Surface

by SparkyArcher



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dwarf on the surface, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyArcher/pseuds/SparkyArcher
Summary: Tornta hasn't spent much time on the surface so Willow decides to offer some insightful advice.





	

Tornta had not spent much time on the surface and found herself clinging to Leliana for fear of falling into the sky (a convenient excuse to grope her girlfriend) but one thing she had never experienced before was rain. The dwarf hadn’t noticed at first, it was only a few drops after all, but as the day went on the rain came down harder and now Tornta found herself swinging her daggers at the rain in a vain attempt to stop it.  
“The- the sky is leaking!” Tornta cried, “What the fucking hell is this!?” She yelled, daggers swinging wildly in the air.  
“Rain, my dear dwarf, it is called rain.” Willow giggled, twirling in the rain as it continued to pour down, “It’s what happens when everyone’s about to drown at the same time.” She smirk, eyeing the dwarf from the corner of her eye as she stiffened in fright.  
“Fuck!” Tornta hissed, “I knew I should have stayed in Orzammar.” She muttered, quickly making her way over to a nearby tree and climbing to the top before clinging to the branch for dear life.  
“Oh that’ll do you no good.” Willow snickered as she reached for her shield, wary of stray daggers, “The water rises to the level of mountains. Ever wonder why people stay indoors when it rains? It’s because the doors have special seals that stop the water from getting in.”  
“How often does this happen?” Tornta cried, nearly losing her grip on the branch, “Oh blasted nug shit!” She hissed as a big leaf full of water dropped onto her head.  
“Oh, I’d say about once a month in winter but in summer? It rarely stops.” Willow grinned again, she was enjoying this way too much and even earned herself a glare from Leliana, who was trying to coax Tornta from the tree.  
“Oh please be nice to her, Willow, the surface is strange enough as it is without you scaring her.” Leliana scolded but received no remorse from Willow, “Tornta come down! It won’t flood, this is only a light drizzle.” She called.  
“Promise?” Tornta asked after a moment of hesitation.  
“I promise.” Leliana smiled as she held out a hand to her dwarven lover.  
“She’s lying to make you feel better! We’re all doomed!” Willow sung, twirling once again as she received a very angry, very terrifying glare from the dwarf.  
“Eat my asshole, dumb elf!” Tornta snarled, clinging to Leliana as she climbed out of the tree, “I’d rather die from floods right now then spend another five minutes with you.” At Tornta’s harsh words Willow gasped dramatically, a hand covering her heart as though she’d been stabbed, truth be told she was about five seconds away from it.  
“You wound me! I’m just trying to make you aware of the dangers of the surface. And here I thought I was doing you a kindness.” The elf cried like she belonged on some sort of stage. Tornta was having none of it and simply turned her back as the three women made their way back to the camp. “What? Not even a laugh?” Willow snorted, “That’s comedy for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh how the elf and dwarf love each other. Thanks again to Leafbaby for letting Tornta be in the same universe as my idiot elf.


End file.
